


Miao!

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kittens, Post X 16, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, quando il sogno era sembrato più vero della realtà, al risveglio era colto da un pianto così disperato, da fargli credere che il suo cuore fosse davvero, finalmente, sul punto di frantumarsi e porre fine alla sua agonia.<br/>Ma, a quanto pareva, tutto quello che aveva sofferto in quasi dieci anni, doveva averlo temprato e reso resistente oltre ogni sua immaginazione. </p><p>Avvertimenti: post volume 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miao!

Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale.  
Nokuro Imonoyama aveva organizzato una piccola festa per i Draghi del Cielo, nella sua residenza. Sorata e Yuzuriha avevano accolto con grande entusiasmo la proposta, Karen aveva preso una vacanza dal suo lavoro per l’occasione, Kamui era stato pregato di invitare Keichi, e solo Aoki si era tirato indietro, spiegando che preferiva trascorrere il Natale con sua moglie e sua figlia (non sapendo se gli sarebbe capitato di festeggiarne un altro con loro).  
Dopo che Subaru era sparito, non avevano più avuto alcuna sua notizia; Sorata però, di nascosto al resto della compagnia, scorreva con attenzione i necrologi del giornale, temendo di trovarvi, prima o poi, quello di Sumeragi.

 

~ * ~

 

Sorata non poteva saperlo (e, probabilmente, avrebbe dato una testata al muro per lo sconforto, se così fosse stato), ma Subaru non si era ancora ucciso semplicemente perché era crollato in un tale stato di apatia, da non trovare la forza neppure per porre fine alla sua stessa esistenza. Quando era fuggito dal CLAMP, quel giorno, dopo aver incoraggiato Kamui per quella che lui sapeva essere l’ultima volta, era tornato al suo appartamento. Trascorreva le sue giornate vagando per quelle stanze deserte e silenziose, senza rispondere mai quando il telefono suonava, ascoltando con sguardo assente la voce di sua nonna che parlava alla segreteria, pregandolo di rispondere.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dirle, del resto?  
Che aveva compiuto il suo dovere, ed aveva vendicato Hokuto-chan?  
Che aveva finalmente ucciso il più acerrimo nemico del suo clan?  
Che la sua vita era finita nel momento in cui Seishiro era morto, accasciato tra le sue braccia?  
Probabilmente, nessuna di queste frasi sarebbe stata la migliore, né tanto meno un piacevole regalo di Natale!  
Ormai si era ridotto a vivere in quella casa come un fantasma, trascinandosi da una stanza all’altra come a voler lasciare il suo pesante fardello in quella appena abbandonata, senza mai riuscirvi.  
E poi, quando la stanchezza, o meglio, il peso del suo rimorso, del suo dolore, della sua disperazione era troppo gravoso, si lasciava crollare esausto sul divano, unico arredamento del suo salotto, tirandosi addosso una coperta.  
E allora sognava.  
Gli era venuto più volte da chiedersi se desiderasse quei sogni, o li odiasse tanto da voler impedire loro di accostarsi alla sua mente ogni notte. Era un conforto, l’unico che gli fosse rimasto, rivedere Seishiro in quei sogni, ma il dolore di risvegliarsi e sapere che quella voce, quel sorriso non esistevano più, e che si era trattato solo di una sospensione della pena, era terribile.  
A volte, quando il sogno era sembrato più vero della realtà, al risveglio era colto da un pianto così disperato, da fargli credere che il suo cuore fosse davvero, finalmente, sul punto di frantumarsi e porre fine alla sua agonia; ma, a quanto pareva, tutto quello che aveva sofferto in quasi dieci anni, doveva averlo temprato e reso resistente oltre ogni sua immaginazione. 

 

~ * ~

 

Subaru camminava per strada, ascoltando in lontananza i rintocchi di una campana muovere l’aria gelida attorno a lui. Qualche fiocco di neve bagnato pioveva giù dal cielo contro il suo corpo, ma lui avanzava senza farci molto caso. Il suolo era talmente scivoloso, per il fango ed il nevischio che avevano reso viscidi i marciapiedi, che era già caduto due volte, inzaccherando i pantaloni, contro i quali il vento soffiava, incurante dei suoi brividi di freddo. Per strada non c’era quasi più nessuno, ma poteva scorgere da dietro le finestre illuminate di luce calda e festosa famiglie o comitive di amici festeggiare il Natale.  
Aveva deliberatamente chiuso la mente al ricordo dei Natali passati con Hokuto, ma quelle case illuminate e decorate sotto la neve lasciavano vagare la sua mente, impaziente di sfuggire al gelo che lo avvolgeva: ora che il freddo gli era entrato ben bene nelle ossa, poteva anche decidersi a concludere quella folle camminata sotto la neve, e andarsene a casa. 

 

~ * ~

 

Proprio mentre cercava di aprire il portone del suo palazzo, avvertì un flebile rumore che proveniva dall’angolo buio dei gradini; si voltò e sbirciò nella poca luce, finché non scorse qualcosa che si muoveva. Si avvicinò lentamente e dovette quasi inginocchiarsi accanto al muro per capire di cosa si trattasse.  
Era un gattino.  
Doveva essere molto piccolo, o forse era solo la mancanza di luce a dargli questa impressione. Si abbassò di più e cercò di acchiapparlo; era convinto che avrebbe tentato di scappare, ma invece si avvicinò alla sua mano e si lasciò sollevare.  
Era una piccola cosa, gelata e tremante: Subaru si ritrovò la mano sporca di fango, tanto che non riusciva a capire di che colore fosse il mantello del micio. Doveva aver camminato per un bel po’ nella fanghiglia che si era creata dopo l’ultima nevicata, ma era strano che, piccolo com’era, non ci fosse la madre con lui.  
Subaru si voltò intorno, ma non vide alcun altro gatto.  
Il micio tremava come un giocattolo nella sua mano, ed allora si decise ad entrare.  
Il suo appartamento era lo stesso di sempre, silenzioso e freddo, malgrado il riscaldamento acceso, ma, per una volta, non ci fece caso e si diresse verso il bagno.  
Poggiò il micio per terra ed iniziò ad armeggiare con la manopola dell’acqua della vasca, riempì una bacinella con l’acqua tiepida, si sedette sul pavimento, e vi poggiò dentro il gattino.  
Istintivamente si aspettò una reazione furiosa, ma il gattino rimase immobile, quasi compiaciuto di poter sguazzare in una vaschetta di acqua calda.  
 _Che strano gatto_ , pensò Subaru.  
Man mano che il micio iniziava ad assomigliare ad una schiumosa nuvoletta bianca, sul viso del ragazzo iniziò a comparire un sorriso, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, come se lavare via il fango dal pelo di quella specie di giocattolo portasse via anche i brutti pensieri. La mancanza di proteste fece temere a Subaru che il micio non stesse bene, ma dovette ricredersi quando iniziò a versare dell’acqua tiepida per sciacquarlo, dal momento che iniziò a scrollare con decisione la testolina.  
Il ragazzo avvolse il gattino in un asciugamano, ma la prima reazione poco gentile del micio fu piantare le sue unghiette nella stoffa dei pantaloni di Subaru quando si ritrovò sotto il getto d’aria calda del phon. Con grande stupore del ragazzo, che si aspettava un gatto nero, magrissimo e spelacchiato, come quelli randagi che si vedevano di solito per la strada, questo era, invece, un micetto dal pelo lungo e lucente color crema, con orecchie, zampe e musetto di un castano più scuro, ma, soprattutto, due grandi occhioni azzurri, che lo fissavano dalle pieghe bianche dell’asciugamano.  
Subaru se lo prese in braccio, ancora avvolto nella spugna morbida, e si diresse verso il suo divano bianco, sedendosi sopra. Provò a mettere il fagotto accanto a lui per vedere le reazioni del micio: dopo qualche zampettata, il gattino riuscì a sfilarsi dall’asciugamano ed iniziò a passeggiare sulla stoffa del divano, guardandosi attorno con fare curioso. Poi, come se non avesse mai fatto altro nella sua vita, iniziò a scalare le ginocchia di Subaru, buttandosi sulla schiena e zampettando verso l’aria, stiracchiandosi beato.  
Inaspettatamente, Subaru si ritrovò a sorridere, per la prima volta dopo intere settimane.  
Ora che era asciutto, il micio assomigliava ad un morbido batuffolo color crema che si rotolava felice e beato.  
– Hai fame? – chiese Subaru quando il micio iniziò a mordicchiargli la punta di un dito, fissandolo poi con sguardo deluso.  
– Miao!  
Subaru lasciò il gattino sul divano e si diresse verso la cucina, chiedendosi cosa, di quello che aveva in casa, potesse andar bene per un micio così piccolo. Un cartone di latte sul primo ripiano del frigorifero gli parve l’ideale, ma comprese il suo errore quando mise il piattino colmo davanti al gattino: dopo averlo osservato attentamente, il micio ci affondò con le zampette, facendo un disastro ed impiastricciandosi a dovere, senza riuscire a berne altro che quello che gli era finito su i baffi.  
– Credo che sia il caso di uscire a comprarti qualcosa di più adatto – commentò.

 

~ * ~

 

Non ricordava da quando non provava una sensazione simile a quella che lo stava accompagnando quella sera. Proprio lui, che non spendeva mai nulla per sé, spesso neppure quando si trattava di cibo, saliva ora le scale del suo palazzo con le braccia occupate dai suoi acquisti. Era una strana sensazione di pienezza, quella di sapere che c’era  _qualcuno_ , anche se solo un micio, ad aspettarlo in quel grande appartamento.  
Qualcuno che aveva bisogno di lui, qualcuno di cui occuparsi.  
Il micio lo aspettava dove l’aveva lasciato, sulla soglia della porta. Subaru lo prese in braccio e lo portò in salotto, lasciandolo affondare tra i cuscini bianchi, mentre lui toglieva i suoi acquisti dalle buste.  
Doveva aver avuto una faccia davvero smarrita, quando era entrato in quel negozio di articoli per animali, visto che la commessa gli era venuta incontro con quel sorriso gentile! Quando gli aveva spiegato che cercava qualcosa per un gattino aveva sorriso ancora di più, con quel sorriso indulgente che le donne rivolgono agli uomini che vedono smarriti come bambini quando hanno a che fare con cose che non sanno minimamente gestire da soli. Si era fatta spiegare come fosse fatto il gattino e lo aveva guidato nei suoi acquisti: una confezione di latte in polvere, un biberon di dimensioni minuscole, una spazzola per il pelo, una pomata da fargli prendere una volta a settimana per evitare che il pelo ingerito creasse cisti nello stomaco, una cesta con un bel cuscino morbido, palline, sonaglietti…  
E si era divertito.  
Non lo avrebbe mai creduto, ma si era divertito a riempire quelle due borse di carta di cose che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter comprare.  
Si sedette sul pavimento, con il micio che gli gironzolava attorno alle gambe incrociate, incuriosito dal fruscio delle borse e dagli oggetti che ne venivano estratti: si abbassava, piegava la testolina per guardarle e le sfiorava esitantemente con una zampetta, scattando lontano quando l’oggetto si muoveva o faceva rumore.  
Subaru lo guardava e scoppiò a ridere. Poi, con aria sorpresa e quasi spaventata, si portò la mano alla bocca, come per accertarsi che quel riso gli appartenesse.  
Il micio lo guardava sorpreso, con gli occhioni blu spalancati.  
Subaru lo tirò sorridendo, e mettendolo nella nuova cesta.  
Il gattino se la studiò per un attimo, poi iniziò ad unghiettare attentamente la stoffa del cuscino e ci si acciambellò sopra.  
– Miao!  
– Ah, già – sorrise Subaru – La cena.

 

~ * ~

 

L’appartamento di Subaru era illuminato. Un minuscolo alberello di Natale, decorato da palline colorate e spruzzato di neve finta, regalatogli dalla commessa del negozio di animali, dava un’insolita nota di colore al salotto. Il ragazzo sedeva sul pavimento su un comodo cuscino, con il gattino appallottolato in grembo. Le fusa del micio rilassavano i suoi nervi; Subaru sentiva il leggero tremore della gola della bestiola quando le sue dita affondavano nel pelo morbido.  
Si sentiva tranquillo, confortato da quella minuscola presenza.  
 _Confortato_.  
Ed erano anni che non gli capitava più.  
Ed era bello.  
Gli dava la speranza di potersi sentire così ancora per un po’.

 

~ * ~

 

Era notte fonda, quando decise di mettersi a letto. Tentò di far dormire il gattino nella cesta, ai piedi del comodino, ma non ci fu verso: il micio si alzò sulle zampette ed agganciò con le unghiette le lenzuola del divano, miagolando. Subaru si arrese e lo tiro con sé sotto le coperte.  
Di colpo, si ritrovò un morbido fagottino contro il petto, un vibrante rumore di fusa che fungevano da ninna nanna.  
– A proposito – bisbigliò mentre il micio gli si arrampicò sul petto, all’altezza del cuore – Come posso chiamarti?  
Il micio si rotolò beato su di lui, facendolo sorridere di nuovo.  
Stava bene.  
O, comunque, meglio.  
E non avrebbe mai sperato di sentirsi così.  
– Seishiro… – si ritrovò a bisbigliare. Al suono di quel nome, sentì di nuovo una violenta stretta al petto. Ma, su quello stesso petto, sentiva anche un nuovo calore che lo confortava – Seishiro – sussurrò di nuovo, con un tono più deciso.  
Sì.  
 _Seishiro_.  
Sotto quel nome aveva incontrato ciò che un tempo aveva cambiato la sua vita.  
In male.  
In bene.  
Perché l’amore è entrambe le cose.  
E, da quando quell’uomo era entrato nella sua vita, per la prima volta, non si era sentito solo, e non lo era neppure in quel momento.  
– Seishiro?  
– Miao!  
Rise.  
Sì, anche al micio piaceva, e a lui non dispiaceva l’idea di poter continuare a pronunciare quel nome tanto amato, in attesa, un giorno, di ritrovare l’uomo che aveva conosciuto come Seishiro.  
– Buonanotte, Seishiro – bisbigliò.  
– Miao – sembrò rispondere il micio.  
Subaru sorrise di nuovo, e chiuse gli occhi, scivolando in un sonno tranquillo, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.  
Fu per questo che non vide l’ombra.  
L’ombra di un uomo che indossava un elegante abito nero, sotto al quale spiccava una camicia candida.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, senza quasi sfiorare il pavimento, e si inginocchiò accanto al letto, chino sul volto addormentato di Subaru.  
Il micio aprì gli occhioni e lo fissò curioso.  
L’uomo sorrise, allungando una mano per accarezzarlo – Stagli vicino – sussurrò – Finché non giungerà il momento in cui potrò riaverlo con me.  
Il micio fece le fusa, spingendo la testolina contro il palmo trasparente.  
Subaru si mosse nervosamente, piombando di nuovo in un sonno profondo con un sorriso, quando le sue dita toccarono il pelo del micio.  
– Vedo che il mio regalo ti è piaciuto – sorrise Seishiro – Buon Natale, Subaru-kun – bisbigliò chinandosi a baciargli una guancia – A presto.


End file.
